


The Bet

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Talk of Oral Sex, roadtrips make for odd conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when you couldn't google the lyrics to a song and in those times, Phil and Nick had a lot of arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseawillneversettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/gifts).



> Written for avengingjedi over on tumblr who asked for Nick and Phil arguing about song lyrics.
> 
> And for future reference, [this is the song in question](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oKUTOLSeMM). A little fourth wall breakage is good for the soul, right? LOL

He hated long drives. Even with good company—which was why he’d asked Phil to come with him instead of Garrett or Hand, even if there were unofficial and probably very unprofessional perks to having Phil along—to sit out the cross country drive with him. But even then, being in the middle of nowhere with spotty radio at best was rough.

They were only a few hours out from the town they’d planned to stop at and Nick was finding it harder and harder to keep from falling asleep. He focused on the music and, with a small smile, Phil quietly singing along to most of the songs that came up on the radio. He would admit to his interest being piqued, just a little as a song from some new movie came on and Phil hummed to the tune. 

Sure it was cheesy and seriously over-romantic but it was catchy and Nick’s brain had picked up the words without his consent somewhere along the way. He wrote it off as a danger of too much time with nothing but a radio to keep himself entertained.

Whether Phil thought he was asleep or just didn’t care if Nick heard him singing along to cheesy love songs, Nick wasn’t sure. He was kind of hoping it was the second option though. 

“I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I can’t decide  
The wine tonight  
Now I've got you in my…”

Nick’s eyebrow shot up. “What?”

Phil blushed and stammered just a little. “What?”

“What’d you sing?”

“The words to the song.”

“No, those weren’t the words.”

“How would you know?”

He ignored the obvious jab. Clearly, they both knew most of the song, there was no point in getting petty about it. Or pettier anyway. “It’s ‘I look at you and I fantasize you’re mine tonight.’”

Phil looked at him like he’d grown another head. “No it’s not.”

“Yes it is!”

“No it’s fucking not!” 

“Twenty bucks says I’m right.”

“Not good enough.”

“Twenty bucks, the rest of the drive and you get to pick where we have dinner.”

Phil’s eye narrowed on him. “You’re on.”

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the gas station and figured out that there was no easy way to solve this particular disagreement. The clerk had no idea what they were talking about and the idea of ending up on the air on the radio station asking that particular question was not an option. They’d have a cover to keep once they got to their destination after all. That left one option.

“Do you want to call her or should I?”

Phil smirked. “Your bet, your call.”

“But I’m right.”

“You’re not, but okay.”

Nick’s eyebrow climbed up again. “Wanna sweeten the deal?”

Phil smirked, checking first that nobody else had pulled into the parking lot and second that the clerk was back to reading her book before pressing a kiss to Nick’s lips. “Best head of my life says I’m right.”

“So if I’m right, I get the best head of my life?” Phil nodded and Nick chuckled, picking up the phone and dropping some change into the slot. “You’re on.”

The phone rang four times before she picked up. “What?”

“Mel, can you do me a favor?”

“Is it a work favor? Nick, its 2am here, it better be a work favor.”

“It’s not.”

“Of course not. What do you need?”

The silence that followed his request made him think the call might have been disconnected until he heard her sigh. “Are you kidding?”

“No. I know you have the soundtrack.”

“Shut up.”

“Mel, I’m calling you from a gas station in the middle of buttfuck nowhere asking you for song lyrics, who am I to judge anybody?”

He heard her sigh again and several noises that could have been her getting out of bed and hunting out the soundtrack in question. There was a click of a cassette case opening and another long suffering sigh. “You’re in luck.”

He smiled at Phil as she spoke and confirmed that, as he’d always known, he was right. “Can you tell him that?”

“Sure.”

He handed Phil the receiver and leaned against the wall beside him. “Hey Mel… yeah, I’m sorry. We’ll make it up to you.” He frowned a moment later. “Are you sure?” Nick could actually hear her from where he was standing. “Okay! Okay! Jesus. You want to talk to Nick?” He flinched back from the receiver and hung it up. “I think we pissed her off.”

“Probably. But…”

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. You were right. But you aren’t getting road head. We’re waiting until we get to the hotel.”

Nick smirked and pulled Phil in for a kiss, whether the clerk was watching or not. “You got yourself a deal.”


End file.
